<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of fire and spirit in a frosty night. by cupidmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999624">Of fire and spirit in a frosty night.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidmin/pseuds/cupidmin'>cupidmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Boys in Skirts, Crossdressing, Cuddling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats it lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:14:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidmin/pseuds/cupidmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix groans, “Maybe if you hadn’t thrown my cute little socks in the washing, then I wouldn’t be dying out here.” Seungmin rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I apologized for that, you shouldn’t have put them on top of your dirty clothes! And your socks weren’t even cute, they had little dicks drawn all over!”</p><p>“But dicks are cute!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin &amp; Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of fire and spirit in a frosty night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s not that cold. You’re over-exaggerating!” A whine leaves Seungmin’s lips as he watches Felix almost drop his hot chocolate because of how potently his hands are quivering. The lanky grass he’s sitting on tickles his thighs, but he’s so immersed into the state of tranquil that he can’t get himself to complain about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re only saying that because you have your socks on! Look!” Felix presses his cold, dirt littered feet to Seungmin’s bare thigh, all courtesy of the short skirt he’s adorned in. Seungmin yelps, pushing Felix’s feet away with his left hand. “My feet are cold!” Felix pouts. Seungmin coos internally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep your stinky feet off me.” Seungmin sips his own hot chocolate, finding warmth in his palms, on his tongue and down his throat. “If you’re feeling so cold, then just sit inside.” He says after setting his cup down. The crisp air brushes past them. He hears the trees ruffle above him and he feels a shiver run up Felix’s body from where his left arm is pressed to the latter’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I like it out here!” Felix’s voice is high pitched and whiny, yet he can still tell how it’s trembling. He says nothing when he feels the blanket slip from his right arm as Felix pulls the blanket closer to himself, maybe his arm has goosebumps all over it, but it doesn’t really matter as long as Felix is alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then suffer.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Felix groans, “Maybe if you hadn’t thrown my cute little socks in the washing, then I wouldn’t be dying out here.” Seungmin rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologized for that, you shouldn’t have put them on top of your dirty clothes! And your socks weren’t even cute, they had little dicks drawn all over!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But dicks are cute!” Felix shakes his head in protest; Seungmin can’t take his eyes off the way Felix’s fluffy hair bounces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No they aren’t!” Seungmin copies Felix’s antics, mocking his tone. He gets a smack on the arm in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then take responsibility. I am not asking, I am demanding.” Felix stirs his hot chocolate with a spoon, stirring it around and around before he tips the spoon in his mouth. The hot chocolate orbits around in the cup before it dwindles down in an enthralling manner. Seungmin looks away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Responsibility? How?” He plucks out the spoon that Felix has between his rubescent lips. Felix snatches it from his hand and sinks it in his cup, gathering some of the warm drink in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cuddle me. Then I won’t be cold.” Felix scrapes the bottom of the spoon against the rim of the cup before bringing it to the younger’s mouth, a hand placed under it just in case the drink spills from the spoon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungmin stares at Felix. “Well ok. Come here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The smile Felix gives him in return is possibly the warmest thing he has encountered in the lulling night, and it’s even more honeyed than the hot chocolate he savours after that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(And okay, maybe he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>regret putting Felix’s socks in the washer.)</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is just a drabble I wrote for twt but I'm posting it here too lol</p><p>feel free to hit me up on my <a href="https://twitter.com/bbsungies?s=09"> twitter</a> if you wanna talk !! I swear I'm friendly 😸 </p><p>comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ! thank you for reading, have a great day / night !! - kukku 🌱</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>